


【FZ】金枪

by TheLittlePrinceB612



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePrinceB612/pseuds/TheLittlePrinceB612
Summary: 金枪主仆设定，双箭头，ooc严重，pwp向，请务必注意避雷！





	【FZ】金枪

　 吾主今天的心情看起来不是很好。迪卢木多担忧地想。

　　正巧，英雄王的召唤声远远传来。

　　“lancer，过来。”

　 骑士便顺从地来到他的主人面前，单膝跪地，低下头，沉默地等待吩咐。

　 “进去。”

　　英雄王的寝殿里，两扇厚重的纯金大门缓缓打开，暴露出坐拥天下一切宝物的王起居坐卧之处。

　　吉尔伽美什在奢靡宽敞的柔软大床上随意坐下，骑士则侍立于他面前，依然微微垂头不与他的眼睛平视以示尊敬。

　　自打从三王盛宴中归来后脸色就算不上好的英雄王打了个响指，天之锁顿时从半空中延伸出来，牢牢困住了枪兵。

　　骤然遭到袭击，迪卢木多的战斗本能让他下意识地想要反抗。但他的主人冷笑一声就让他全身绷紧的肌肉猛地放松下来。他努力控制着自己，提醒自己：这是他宣誓要为之奉上性命的主人。

　　天之锁将骑士整个人吊在半空中。强而有力的手臂被反拉到身后，手腕和臂弯都分别被困住，双脚被拉伸着和手绑在一起，形成了一个驷马倒躜蹄的姿势。明明是强悍健壮的男性身体，却被冰冷的锁链无情地束缚住四肢，变成毫无防备之力的待宰羔羊，如同一副淫靡的骑士受难图。而在这样羞辱且强制的姿势下，就算拥有berserker的力量也不可能挣脱。更何况，骑士早已下定决心，决不会反抗他的主人。

　　英雄王伸出手，轻轻地抚摸着枪兵有着修长线条的脖颈。他手掌轻抬，从王之财宝里取出一个精心打造的金质项圈，亲手套在迪卢木多脖子上，再将链接的锁链扣在天之锁上。这样一来，lancer便不得不保持头颅高抬的模样，以免被勒住咽喉而窒息。

　　吉尔伽美什毫不客气地道：”给本王在那里好好地反思吧，蠢货。“他捏住迪卢木多的下颚，猩红色的瞳孔危险地缩小，”什么时候想清楚了再放你下来。“

　　反思.....什么？困惑于主君的命令的骑士还没来得及发问，就立即遭遇了下一波突袭。因为项圈的限制，他没有办法低头，但胸前和下身骤然而至的触感令毫无防备的枪兵，从鼻腔里溢出受惊的呜咽。

　　三朵“蔷薇”在魔力操纵下突破了地面。它们都有着金属般的触感，如同流动的黄金，却被打造成了花朵的形状。其中较小的两朵伸到骑士的乳尖处，花瓣缓缓闭合，钳住他的乳头向下拉伸。在被花瓣包裹的内部，无数根细小的花蕊弹出，搔刮着敏感的裂缝，造成舌头舔舐般的瘙痒触感。另外一朵则是伸向了迪卢木多的下体。在切割开骑士的紧身战斗服后，像是收起牙齿的嘴唇一样包裹着他尚未苏醒的性器，并且不断摇动着，像是精于侍奉的口舌那样吞吐它，令它不受控制地慢慢变硬。等到lancer的阴茎完全挺立之后，一根细长的花蕊顺着他的尿道口侵入体内，在带来强烈的摩擦感的同时，抑制着他的射精。

　　不止如此。这一丛充满了情色意味的蔷薇全都被以秘药浸润过，拥有着能够增强性欲的特性。这样的欲望，如果不被男性反复穿刺、占有，就绝不可能得到满足。

　　即使这样，英雄王还是觉得不够。他决定在骑士身上使用一件特殊的宝具。身为天下宝物的拥有者，他当然不仅仅收藏了各种武器，也同样持有着一些有着奇特功能的玩具。这件宝具，正是用来调教不听话的奴隶的。它的初始形态像是一颗小金球，但却是由以弹力和可塑性著称的魔力介质造成，能够根据英雄王的意愿而随意变化形状、硬度、温度。迪卢木多永远也猜不到，下一个瞬间它会变成什么样子，又会有什么功效。

　　看到它的一瞬间，许多淫靡的回忆一并浮现。lancer不自觉地以祈求的眼神看向他的主人，却遭到了无情的拒绝。

　　“--是时候让你重新好好地认识自己的身份了。”英雄王结论道。

　　吉尔伽美什捏着那颗金球在迪卢木多的下唇上摩擦着。根本不需要下令，被好好“教导”过的lancer顺从地将它含入，伸出舌头，将唾液沾在它的表面，以及持有者的指尖。温软又顺从的舌头让他的御主不禁升起“想要更加强烈地欺负他”的冲动。而吉尔伽美什一向不是个喜欢压抑自己及体谅他人的人。这样被吊在空中没有着力点的姿势对迪卢木多而言本来就足够艰难了，英雄王却仍恶劣地将这件宝具越抽越远，迫使骑士毫无姿态地像渴望食物的小狗那样尽力伸长脖子，费力地舔舐。

　　这样才对。看着lancer艰难地吞咽口水而上下滚动的喉结，英雄王的心情总算愉悦了一点。

　　（在本王面前，什么骑士的尊严男人的矜持，全部都是不需要的存在。迪卢木多，不明白这一点的话，你就没有资格成为我的收藏。）

　　吉尔伽美什抽出手，审视被充分润泽过的宝具。在确定它达到了让他勉强满意的程度后，英雄王手掌轻挥，将骑士的双腿放下，束缚它们的锁链系在两端床脚。而反绑着lancer手臂的天之锁链由原先的半空中加长，使他的上半身向下低垂。这个姿势强调了他扭动起来必定销魂的细腰和饱满多肉的臀部。迪卢木多背对着他的主人，被迫摆出的姿势像是他自己主动翘起屁股，张开大腿等待被进入一样。

　　lancer因为这种羞耻的姿态而握紧拳头。

　　他的御主将小金球抵在枪兵颜色鲜艳的穴口，滚动磨蹭一番后，才指尖用力将它慢慢推入。与其说这样缓慢的步调是一种不想撕裂对方身体的体贴，倒更像是掺杂了想要延长折磨过程以获得更多乐趣的戏谑。忠诚的骑士屏住呼吸，努力配合他的步调，小腹用力绷紧，拼命放松自己的身体。被他自己的唾液湿润过了的玩具很快就顺利进入了枪兵的身体里。在主人的命令下，它迅速膨胀起来，变成了类似于现世的跳蛋那样开始震动。

　　迪卢木多的脸上浮现隐忍的表情。在深处的震动使他指尖也变得酥麻，已经被开发过了的身体违背主人的意愿擅自享受起来。

　　“没有哪个骑士在被这样玩弄之后还会摇屁股的。”英雄王哼笑的声音从身后传来，“lancer，你的淫荡真是令本王大开眼界啊。”

　　“呜...对...对不起...哈啊...”枪兵脸上和耳朵上全都泛起红潮，“主人...请您...唔...原谅...我...嗯...！”

　　（被誉为“光辉之貌”的骑士沉沦于情欲的表情，真是百看不厌呐。心里虽然感到无比羞耻，身体却仍然坦率地变得敏感。）

　　吉尔伽美什一边浅酌着红酒，一边漫不经心地操纵正在迪卢木多身上肆虐的淫靡道具。

　　原本只是震动的玩具突然自表面上浮现无数突刺，反复摩擦lancer柔软的内壁。在毫无防备的时候，它又变化成串珠的形状，随着每一次收缩碾压敏感的穴肉。迪卢木多的呻吟进一步变得苦闷。

　　“喂，你还要本王等到什么时候？”英雄王不满地略微皱眉，手指轻抬。蔷薇花与宝具的攻势立刻加大到无法忍受的地步。

　　亵玩乳尖的蔷薇变得坚硬，像是牙齿一般挤压艳丽的嫩肉；吞吐着枪兵性器的开始用花蕊在他的尿道内抽插；而深埋在体内的玩具则更加过分地变形成了男性阴茎的模样，对准他的敏感处恶意顶撞。强烈的快感爬遍下肢，然后反向窜升，麻痹理智。

　　“不...主人...啊啊啊！”骑士的腰肢无法控制地颤抖着，“我、我不知道...”

　　声音里已然被折磨得带上了哭腔。

　　“啧，你这除了脸和身体之外、一无是处的蠢狗！” 他的御主那红玉般的双眸不悦地眯起。

　　（果然这样是问不出来的啊。）

　　英雄王打了个响指除去锁链，迪卢木多立即毫无防备地摔进了柔软的大床里。他挥手，天之锁便自虚空中隐去，骑士身上的玩具也自动消失，但吉尔伽美什却放下红酒杯，不耐烦地转身向门外走去。

　　无力地蜷在床上的lancer望着主人灿金色的背影逐渐消失在门后，绝望地闭上眼睛，再一次被悲哀的心情掳获。

　　（又要...重复被遗弃的命运了吗？）

　　更加糟糕的是，因为不明白自己究竟为何惹恼了主君，就连辩解、恳求的话语也没有立场说出口。

　　更何况、那些根本没有机会吐露的爱语——！

　　“lancer，你在做什么？”英雄王诧异的询问声响起。骑士猛然抬头，逆光站在他面前的、去而复返的master像是神明一样闪着光。

　　“主人...？”枪兵呆住的表情显然取悦了吉尔伽美什。他居高临下地勾着迪卢木多脖子上的项圈，轻轻一扯，骑士就不由自主地跪直身体扑进了他怀里。

　　“呵呵......以为我要扔掉你吗？小狗。”他的御主轻笑一声，抬起lancer的下巴给他展示夹在自己指尖的一瓶蓝色炼金试剂：“这个，是会让你变得更可爱的东西。”

　　迪卢木多有些困惑。但他对主人的信任是无条件的。当吉尔伽美什开始将它向下倾倒的时候，他仍然不由自主地将嘴唇凑近，尽力吞咽起来。

　　英雄王坐在床沿，翘起腿，一副等着看好戏的表情。

　　枪兵感到头顶和尾椎有些略微发痒，但却好像没有什么其他的变化。刚才被玩弄过的身体还很敏感，后面感到空虚，胯下性器的硬度也还没有完全消退，让他忍不住想低头去舔....

　　舔.....？！

　　“汪——！呜...主人...呜汪？”

　　lancer无辜地瞪圆了琥珀色的眼眸的模样分外可爱。因为惊吓，他整个人都显得有些僵硬，连头顶上竖起的耳朵都紧张地扑棱了两下。

　　吉尔伽美什想起了那个狡猾的神父在送给他这个东西时别有深意地笑着说的话：“不能确定你的那条小狗对你究竟抱持着怎样的感情的话，不如就让他用身体来告诉你如何？”

　　（哼，这个东西倒是还有点意思。把他的理智暂时剥夺，只留下本能就好。）

　　“蠢狗，过来。”他的御主话音未落，迪卢木多就迫不及待地蹭到了他身边，黑色的尾巴欢快地摇动起来。

　　头顶两个毛茸茸的犬耳、身后一条大尾巴的造型竟然出乎意料地适合他。或许是因为枪兵平常的形象就是威风凛凛却又忠心耿耿，看起来毫无违和感。

　　他的御主像对待心爱的宠物那样轻轻拍了拍lancer的头，骑士虽然理智上对此感到羞耻又震惊，可本能而言却完全控制不住自己喜悦的心情。他的尾巴摇晃的幅度变得更大了。

　　黑色的绒毛漫天飞舞，纷纷扰扰地落在原本干净整洁的床铺上。至高之王脸色一黑，呵斥道：“给我滚下去，杂修！”他甚至动用了几乎从来不会以此称呼迪卢木多的口头禅。

　　“呜......”不明白发生了什么事的犬化枪之骑士委屈地跪坐在奢靡的地毯上。因为兽化的缘故，他也表现出了一些犬类的习性。身上本来就已经被撕破的紧身衣被他不耐烦地蹭落了，暴露出他诱人的身体。枪兵赤裸的身体充满了熊背蜂腰的阳刚之气。他的肌肉棱角分明，像是野生的黑豹那样矫健，却又充满了爆发力。胸腹呈现倒三角形，坚实的胸肌上挂着两颗颜色鲜艳的乳头，好像在等待着被人凌虐。他的腰肢精瘦而有力，修长结实的大腿中间是已经被玩弄得硬挺的肉红色阴茎。

　　毫无疑问，这是一个强悍且极具攻击性的骄傲男性。可英雄王就是喜欢看他发情起来不堪入目的样子。

　　被挑逗起的欲火在身体里乱蹿。暂时失去理智的lancer无助地抬起眼睛，向造成这一切的罪魁祸首求救。

　　他琥珀色的眼睛湿漉漉地，像幼犬一样盈满了信赖与讨好。那颗爱的黑痣分明不能对男性作用，但吉尔伽美什却有那么一瞬间觉得自己好像被诱惑了。

　　英雄王在心里默默地把“勾引王失态”这一条也加进了迪卢木多的罪过里。

　　他招手让lancer靠近，恶意地勾起唇角：“本王允许你在我腿上蹭出来。”

　　骑士听话地凑近，却犹豫着不知道该怎么继续。

　　“还要我教你吗，蠢货？”吉尔伽美什不耐烦地呵斥。

　　迪卢木多赶紧摇头。他分开双腿，跪在主人面前，双手抱着他的御主的右腿，胯部前送，试探性地上下摩擦起来。

　　吉尔伽美什的手指支撑着鬓角，视线向下欣赏着枪兵失态的表演，语气中带着近乎能够被称作宠溺的笑意：“本王的脚让你这么舒服吗，嗯？”

　　“是、是的...”lancer羞耻得脸色酡红，眼神迷离。重新席卷而来的情欲将他的矜持吞没，叫嚣的欲望使他重复磨蹭的动作，娇嫩的龟头在英雄王的裤子上留下湿漉漉的淫乱罪证。他抬起头，目光所及之处是吉尔伽美什俊美似天神的脸庞。迪卢木多的呻吟里溢出不自觉的迷恋：“哈啊...主人...唔主人——！”

　　“你这发情的姿态还真是出乎意料地赏心悦目呢。呵，本王的牝犬骑士啊...”英雄王居高临下地看着他的所有物，感觉到自己的欲望也被缓慢挑起。他伸出两根手指插入lancer喘息而张开的口中搅动，夹住他的舌头玩弄，让他呜咽着无法再说出勾动人兽欲的话语。

　　被以“母狗”相称的骑士着迷地舔吮着吉尔伽美什的手指，胯部狂乱地扭动着，全身肌肉也随之绷紧，尾巴在地上胡乱拍打着。这样会在平时感到羞愤欲死、换一个人说会被认为是对人格的侮辱必须要求决斗的词语，在情欲勃发时由他的御主说出来，反而使堕落的快感变得更加强烈。

　　在光滑的丝绸睡裤上摩擦的阴茎因为用力过度而微微感觉到疼痛，但是却反过来变得极度敏锐。迪卢木多一边为自己弄脏了主人的衣服而感到愧疚，一边却又因为这样的亲近而觉得无比兴奋。他耸动的动作变得更加快速，涟漪般的快感电流由胯下扩散，却因为没有得到允许而无法释放，使他的表情带上了些微忍耐的性感。

　　“主人...请允许我...”骑士口齿不清地请求。

　　吉尔伽美什眯起眼，以施恩的口吻说：“感激涕零吧，蠢狗，为本王赐予你的愉悦。”他的手指深深地捅进了枪兵的咽喉，几乎使他窒息。在这种被凌辱的痛苦与下半身升腾起来的快感交错中，迪卢木多颤抖着抓紧了英雄王的裤腿，达到了前所未有的强烈高潮。忍耐已久的精液把他的小腹和御主的裤子都弄得乱七八糟，接着又流下去染湿了地板。

　　在lancer失神地张口喘息的时候，吉尔伽美什抽出手指，把沾染上的唾液抹在迪卢木多的侧脸上，饶有兴趣地笑了。他站起身，脱掉被玷污的衣服，毫不羞涩地展露自己完美的体魄，以及已经傲然挺立的性器。

　　“上去。”英雄王的指令立刻得到了贯彻的执行。迪卢木多伏趴在床上，吉尔伽美什在他的身下垫了一个软枕，使他的上半身贴着床，下半身却悬在半空中。他对枪兵那被突出奉献出来的圆润屁股尤其满意。因为常年的锻炼与战斗，lancer全身的肌肉都紧实且富有弹性，挺翘的臀部更是其中翘楚。那两瓣蜜桃似的小麦色臀丘有着光滑又柔韧的肌肤，不论是用手揉捏、拍打，还是以胯撞击、磨蹭，触感都极为销魂。

　　王慢条斯理地挺腰，扶着自己怒涨的肉具在骑士的股缝间上下划圈。每当lancer以为他就要插入而暗自屏息时，他就若无其事地移开阴茎，转而伸手去拉扯他的尾巴，或者戏弄他饱满的肉球，就是对骑士的渴望视若无睹。

　　迪卢木多的肉穴因为空虚而不断地收缩着。他战栗地将双腿分得更开，双手主动伸到自己身后将臀瓣掰开，露出渴求疼爱的穴口，等待被主人享用。这种赤裸裸地求欢的姿态终于取悦了吉尔伽美什。他扣着骑士结实的大腿，猛地向前挺身，性器势如破竹地插进为他准备好的肉鞘里。

　　因为之前被故意拉长的前戏，骑士甚至连疼痛都没有感觉到，被填满的快感来势汹汹地侵占了他的意识。英雄王甫一进入就狠戾地快速抽动起来，不给lancer留下一丁点喘息的时间。枪兵下意识地在暴风骤雨般的抽插中顺从地敞开身体，任由身后所有者的肆意进出，以自己柔软的肉穴套弄他的阴茎。

　　被玩弄许久的身体即使已经射过一次，还是很快就被唤起。虽然吉尔伽美什在性爱中一向秉持自我主义，并不会对骑士变得温柔体贴，但奈何他的乖离剑粗长且持久，与迪卢木多的身体又经过长久的磨合而变得默契，即使在他并没有蓄意取悦对方的情况下，也能把在他之前并没有过床上经验的lancer操得高潮迭起。

　　事实上，骑士一直很疑惑，是不是所有从者在接受主人补给魔力时的情况都是这么地激烈？

　　“呼、呜、主人——！啊、啊啊！”呜咽的喘息与呻吟声不绝于耳。仅仅是抽出送入这样重复又单调的运动，产生的却是浪潮般层层叠叠的快感。枪兵被身后巨大的力道顶得不断向前冲，又被握着自己大腿的手掌有力地带回原处，甚至是更加被拉近地主动迎接进犯。他的一边侧脸在床单上反复摩擦着，脸上那颗泪痣因为被折腾出来的泪水和汗水而分外显眼。再一次抬起头的阴茎在柔软的枕头上留下淫靡不堪的湿痕。

　　英雄王欣赏着眼前赤裸的美景，那随着他的进出而绷紧的腰杆、聚拢的蝴蝶骨、隆起的肌肉线条、被蹭得发红的肌肤，都带给他一种对他而言相当陌生的愉快感。他的手指移动到了迪卢木多耸动着的屁股上，和对方的手掌交迭着，揉搓那里的软肉，促使枪兵红着脸发出更加色气的喘息。

　　只需要稍微低头，就能看见骑士贪婪地吞吐着自己性具的穴口。

　　“啧，这种、淫乱的、身体......！” 像是对被lancer勾引起的欲望而感到恼怒，吉尔伽美什瞳孔收缩，更加大力地撞击着颜色艳丽的肉穴。

　　惩罚似的将阴茎退出到可以看见头部，再蛮横地全根撞入。

　　“给我好好、记住、你的主人、是谁！胆敢、对着其他、随便什么人、张开大腿的话，你、就给我做、好、觉、悟、吧！”仿佛是为了加深印象，英雄王随着每一次抽插的节奏，在凶狠地进入到深处的时候说。虽然语气是一贯的冷硬傲慢，但是令人心惊的强烈的占有欲显而易见。

　　迪卢木多汗湿的黑发粘在额头上，身体已经在激烈的情事中不堪负荷地发软。他就像是一艘在暴风骤雨中飘摇的小船，意识已经被来自身后的鞭挞搞得一塌糊涂。御主的声音将他自迷蒙的虚空中带回，骑士明明知道不应该，却仍为这充满了占有欲的发言而无法自已地感到心神荡漾。

　　即使只是对所有物的宣示主权，对满心满眼都装着御主的lancer而言，依然算得上是了不起的眷顾。

　　“是、呼啊...主人...谨遵、嗯呃、谨遵...主人的、命令——”迪卢木多在情欲风暴中艰难地挣脱出来，尽可能清楚地回答。

　　吉尔伽美什俯身压紧枪兵，奖励般伸手抚摸他的乳头。不久前才被宝具调教过的乳尖已经变得坚硬且肿胀，英雄王并不温柔的揉捏明明带来的是刺痛，但是在几秒钟后却又毫无预兆地转换成了快感。

　　骑士充血的性器变得更加兴奋，枕头磨蹭得它像是快要着火。被肆虐贯穿着的部位在结合的过程中发出令人面红耳赤的扑哧水声，讨好地收缩着取悦侵犯者。除了肉体的快慰之外，主人正在自己身体里这个事实令迪卢木多心理上也激动万分。

　　“主人...我...快要...嗯呜！”英雄王以吻封缄了lancer即将出口的求饶。这样在承受猛撞的时候还要回身抬头接受亲吻的姿势其实相当困难，好在枪兵拥有着值得称道的柔韧性。主人的气息包裹着骑士，令他不自觉地闭上眼睛，身体像是被抽掉了骨头一样完全软化下来。

　　吉尔伽美什的神态也终于不复开始时的漫不经心。高涨的性欲令他不打算再忍耐。他的攻势变得难以想象地猛烈，强迫迪卢木多毫无保留地接受他的索取。手指也开始接近失控地揉捏骑士弹性十足的胸口，留下粗暴的指印，然后慢慢地下移。枪兵的嘴唇同样被他吮吻得发麻。

　　预感到灭顶的快感即将袭来时，英雄王握住lancer脆弱的性器，随着插入的节奏迅速地套弄。骑士发出一声濒死的哀鸣，完全无法控制地身体紧绷着达到了高潮。吉尔伽美什一边享受枪兵射精时后方密集收缩的肉穴，一边进行最后的冲刺。等到迪卢木多的精液打湿了身下的床具，他也将珍贵的精液全部注骑士的身体内部。即使是王中之王，在至高快感降临的时刻也感到瞬间的头脑空白。

　　因为精液也是御主魔力的压缩体，从者的身体能够自行吸收补魔。英雄王一直等到他认为lancer已经将他的精液全部吸收了，才慢悠悠地抽出自己的性器，分离时的空虚感让迪卢木多的脸色再次变红。

　　得到了魔力补充的骑士规规矩矩地想要下床向主人行礼道谢，却被拦住了。像是刚刚才姿态优雅地品尝过开胃小菜的御主低头亲了亲他，以宣告“天下宝物皆为本王所有“同等程度的理所当然说道：“休息好了？再来一次。”

　　被御主迷得七荤八素而向来言听计从的枪兵此时还不知道，在他能够坦率地说出自己的心意之前，还有花式繁多的玩法等着他呢。


End file.
